Comment ça, pas assez viril !
by Edledhyniell
Summary: "Comment ça, je suis pas assez viril ! C'est quoi ce bordel, Komui !" One Shot, p'tit crack, Traduction de la fic anglophone de Evermore Moon - A Selfish Writer. Death Fic, R.I.P. la fierté de Cross. Le Komulin est un meurtrier. Cross va nous tuer après ça.


Rating :** K+**

Disclaimer : _D. Gray Man_, Cross, Allen, Kanda, Komui, Komulin, Lenalee et la Congrégation de l'Ombre appartiennent à **Katsura Hoshino**. L'histoire originale appartient en grande partie à **Evermore Moon - A Selfish Writer**, la traduction et la dernière partie est mienne.

_Bonjour...!_

_Alors, sur ce coup-là, je respecte l'auteur original. C'est d'une débilité absolument fantastique. Ah oui... A toutes les fangirls de Cross : ne lisez pas, vous risqueriez de faire une attaque. Donc voilà, merci à ceux qui lisent et laissent un mot, à l'auteur original pour m'avoir donné sa permission..._

_**N.B.** La majorité du texte est à Evermore, mais dans les besoins de la trad', j'ai du rajouter des expressions (Désolé, Evermore...) La dernière partie (avec Kanda, c'est fou, c'est la première fois qu'il parle dans mes fics...) est totalement de mon invention.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Comment, ça, pas assez viril ?**_

« Komui... C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Vous me direz, ces mots sortant de la bouche de Marian Cross, quoi de plus normal.

Néanmoins, en cet instant, ce n'était pas la découverte d'une bouteille vide ou d'un disciple endormi dans le couloir qui attirait toute l'attention du Maréchal.

En fait, Cross se référait au robot géant qui venait d'apparaître derrière Komui. Il n'avait pas remarqué Allen, ayant dangereusement pâli et reculé, ou le regard lourd de sens que lançait Lenalee à son frère.

Non, au lieu de cela, Cross était entièrement absorbé par le Komulin. Et bien que méfiant –ceci est un euphémisme– Allen était plus surpris par le regard attentif et suspicieux de son maître sur le robot que par le simple fait que Komui avait eu le culot de développer un _autre_ Komulin.

La tête du robot hésita d'abord un peu, avant de finalement fixer son unique œil vert sur Cross. Ce dernier se pencha et tapota du doigt le revêtement métallique d'une des jambes du robot, pendant que Komui commençait à débiter maintes débilités à propos de l'immense machine.

« _Etat critique détecté. Le sujet n'est pas suffisamment viril._ »

Cross arqua un sourcil, et le Grand Intendant, en se tournant vers son invention, gémit.

« Oh non, pas encore ça... !

— _Je dois opérer pour augmenter le potentiel de virilité du sujet_ », prononça le Komulin de sa voix impersonnelle, approchant une des ses multiples mains du « sujet » Cross. Le Maréchal se précipita hors de portée, et fixa encore plus intensément l'engin.

« Pas assez viril ? Comment ça, pas assez viril », tonna Cross, une indicible rage contenue dans la voix. Le Komulin empoigna cette fois-ci avec succès l'Exorciste, et Allen, se sentant sûrement un instinct soudain de sauveur de précepteur, exhorta le robot de relâcher son maître.

« _Commencer opération. Objectif : augmentation de la virilité du sujet._

— Imbécile ! Dis-lui de me lâcher immédiatement ! »

Inextricablement empoigné dans l'espèce de griffe de l'automate, Cross avait extériorisé toute sa colère dans un hurlement plus que véhément. La machine procéda à l'administration d'anesthésiant, et Cross tomba inconscient dans la seconde qui suivit, se balançant entre les doigts de fer blanc du Komulin.

Allen paniqua et courut hors de la pièce, dans l'espoir de trouver Kanda et son tour de main Komulino-destructeur, pendant que le Grand Intendant déversait un flot d'obscénités à l'encontre du robot, bien qu'une hésitation presque palpable se fasse sentir dans sa voix. Mais après tout, il préférait renier l'amour infini qu'il portait à son Komulin plutôt que d'avoir à subir les foudres d'un certain Maréchal qui, lorsqu'il se réveillera, ne manquera pas de lui faire payer au centuple (il est comme ça, Cross, criblé de dettes mais encore capable d'extorquer les gens).

Eh, que voulez-vous, il n'est pas fou, le Grand Intendant ! Enfin, tout est relatif, comme on dit...

A la fin de la journée, le Komulin avait véritablement coupé la majorité de la longue et soyeuse chevelure de Cross.

Cependant, le Maréchal ne se dispensa pas de détruire soigneusement le robot pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Tout de même.

_xxxxxx_

_Quelque part dans la Congrégation..._

« C'est bon, j'y vais... »

Kanda, avec la même joie d'exister en ce monde –comme d'habitude– présente dans ces propos, se dirigea vers le bureau du Grand Intendant. Voilà deux heures que Moyashi le cherchait, pour un problème de Komulin –_encore_.

Ne prêtant pas attention aux protestations d'Allen quant à son vrai nom et son sobriquet, Kanda stoppa net sa marche.

« Au fait, Moyashi, tu sais qui c'est le mec aux cheveux roux coupés courts que j'ai croisé il y a quelques minutes ? Il semblait décidé à décapiter toutes les statues de la tour... »


End file.
